batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Gotham City Sirens Issue 12
Synopsis "Sister Zero, Part 1 of 2" Selina searches through a priest's office looking through the records. She’s searching for records on her sister, Maggie Kyle, who was driven insane after watching the original Black Mask murder her husband, then proceed to feed her parts of his body, like his eye. Maggie has been missing since, which for all intents and purposes, was an issue of Sirens. As Selina leaving, Harley reveals herself, she had been following Selina throughout the night. Harley is worried about Ivy, who hasn’t come back from her first day of work. As they are going back to their house, Selina tells Harley that Ivy is probably fine, and that she was looking for info on her sister. Meanwhile, we see Ivy, who was trapped, and dehydrated by a woman she fired at S.T.A.R. Labs. Ivy tries to bargin with the woman, but to no positive result. But, Ivy has a trump card, and pulls out a small vine that was in her pocket, uses it to break her containment bubble, rehydrate herself, and capture the woman who had captured her. In the East End of Gotham, a hard boiled exorcist Agatha walks to her home, and scares potential muggers away from her just by looking at them. Agatha finds a beat looking Maggie Kyle on her stoop, who asks the Sister for her help. Agatha brings Maggie in, has her wash up, and feeds her a hot meal. Maggie reveals that she wants Agatha to help her exercise the demon that possesses her sister. Just as Maggie is about to go into detail, she sees a cat in the other room and flips out. Maggie runs up, grabs a fire poker, and beats the cat to death. Agatha tries to stop her, but Maggie strikes her, and murders her as well, thinking she had been compromised by the same demon who possessed her sister. Back to Maggie in Agatha’s house, she isn’t too sorry about killing Agatha, but does recognize she was a great exorcist and begins to search the house for her tools. She finds robes, weapons, crosses, holy water, and more. She then finds a small globe that looks to have green smoke inside of it. She accidentally drops it, breaths in the substance, and believes that she is seeing angel that tells her, he’ll help her defeat the demon within Selina. Back at Selina house, Harley is still worried about Ivy and Selina decides to try and contact her again, but before she can, Maggie texts her phone telling her a place to meet. Selina, confused, decides to follow through. At a graveyard, Selina rushes to the meet up point, with Harley silently keeping guard in the back, which doesn’t last long because Maggie knocks her out with a kick to the head. Maggie swoops down, in front of a confused Selina. They talk briefly, until Maggie attacks Selina, saying that she loves her and will save her. Appearances "Sister Zero, Part 1 of 2" Individuals *Catwoman *Harley Quinn *Poison Ivy *Alisa Adams *Sister Zero *Sister Agatha *Angel Locations *Gotham City **Gotham City Street House for Cats and Dogs **S.T.A.R Labs **Gotham Cathedral **Divinity Church Items *Harley's Mallet External links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Gotham_City_Sirens_Vol_1_12 *http://www.comicvine.com/gotham-city-sirens-sister-zero-part-1/37-216205/ Category:Gotham City Sirens Issues